Red Alert
by CallMeEli
Summary: They called it Red Alert: Satan Beca. It was an exaggeration at first till the unfortunate series of events that occurred towards certain Bellas that had the pure luck of experiencing it. Bellas plus Bechloe one shot.


**A/N: Just a prompt I thought of and couldnt shake the idea off so I wrote it down. Maybe a bit too lame and cheesy. Oh well. Bechloe one shot originally but I mixed in Bellas to build up to the bechloe part. Ended up to be more humorous.**

They called it Red Alert: Satan Beca. In the Bella household everyone was female and that had a very big downside each month. If one of them got their period, some at the same time - anarchy began. However, one they feared the most was their very own Captain - Beca Mitchell. Some would say she grew her horns overnight then woke up on the first day with them standing shiny and tall on her head as she made her way downstairs ready to snap at every little thing that moved or breathed towards her direction. It was an exaggeration at first till the unfortunate series of events that occurred towards certain Bellas that had the pure luck of experiencing "Satan Beca".

First victim was none other than sweet little Jessica (or Ashley no one was sure). On normal regular mornings, she was one of the lucky people who shared Beca's Lucky Charms cereal since they were the only two who liked the brand. Unfortunately for her this time around, she just happened to finished the last remains of the cereal for her breakfast. When Beca woke up craving for them then found out there was no more, you could say she wasn't very happy. The other girls did wake up before her, thank god for that but that didn't save poor Jessica from her fury. They all met up in the gym for Bellas practice, with Beca's entrance they could already feel something was wrong. Chloe did her best, her very best to calm the brunette down but it was inevitable. She only got her to promise to not chop Jessica's head off. Beca gathered them around with a mirthless "smile" on her face. The girls turned to Chloe looking for questions but was only given a scrunched up face with a shake of her head. She shot Jessica an advance look of apology.

Beca made them do extra laps around the gym stating they needed it. Addition to that was more cardio and exercise. The girls dared not to question it although some complains were thrown her way but Beca simply shrugged them off. By the time they were done, on the floor and out of breath. Beca called Jessica claiming that she was slacking behind and made her do 3 more laps. With wide eyes Jessica reluctantly stood up in the verge of dying, she tried to look at Beca with pleading eyes but was only stared down by a glare. Ashley stood up with her and started jogging beside her. Chloe simply sighed running up to join the two girls.

"Whyyyy is she doing this?! What did I do?" Jessica mumbled under her breath after their 3 laps.

Chloe shot her an apologetic look, "I tried to stop her. But apparently you finished her Lucky charms and she was craving for it the whole night."

Ashley finally figured it out, "Period?"

Chloe merely nodded.

"She's worse than Aubrey with or without her period. I can't imagine how tyrannical Aubrey would be." Cynthia Rose stated as the other girls chuckled agreeing.

Jessica groaned in exasperation as she dropped to the floor with the other Bellas. She knew from then on to never even touch anything that Beca touched.

The Bellas still thought it was an over reaction but knowing their captain they weren't as surprised. They did however tried to reason with Chloe to work her 'magic' with Beca so she would stop bullying them. Chloe just chuckled at that shaking her head at them, "I do try". The Bellas knowing about Chloe's undying crush for her Co captain knew she was the only one who could control the small angry brunette. The least she did was made a very reluctant Beca apologize to Jessica after her week was done. Also she bought Lucky charms for her claiming Jessica bought it as a sorry.

The second victim was unfortunately the purest of them all, Emily Junk. However, she was still kind of saved from Beca's full fury. It was a normal evening in the Bellas household, everyone doing their own thing. Some of the girls distracted while doing their work in the kitchen while Emily and Chloe in the living room hanging out as Emily worked on her new song and Chloe reading a book. It was until the peace was interrupted by tiny loud footsteps approaching down stairs and one yell that caused the younger brunette to hide behind Chloe.

"LEGACY!"

It was no other than Beca Mitchell who looked wild eyed as she spent a whole hour looking for her headphones to start working on her new mix but failed to find it. She knew the only person who would borrow it was Emily or Chloe, sometimes. The laughter subsided in the kitchen as the curious girls peeked out ready to see innocent Emily get ripped in shreds.

Chloe let out a sigh as she closed her book and readied herself for Beca's melodramatic entrance. She held a firm assuring hand on Emily's knee.

As the tiny brunette approached, the biggest scowl imprinted on her face, "I cannot find my damn headphones for a good hour. I told you if you borrowed it, you. Have. To. Put. It. Back. How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Each word was spat out with what felt like acid to Emily's face as she felt her anxiety build up causing her eyes to turn glassy.

"Becs. Shut up." Chloe said firmly with the sternest voice the Bellas has ever heard. The girls in the kitchen tried hard to cover their "oooohs" but was still heard by Beca who pointedly glared at them making them scatter back inside.

"I took your headphones and it's in my desk drawer. Did you try to even search for it?" Chloe crossed her arms throwing a challenging look at Beca with a raised eyebrow.

Beca opened her mouth but closed it again. A retort failing to come out of her mouth. She bit her bottom lip, spinning on her heels then grumbled as she made her way back upstairs to Chloe's room. Chloe turned to see if Emily was okay and was immediately met with a pair of arms around her neck enveloping her with a hug. She showered her with thank yous causing the older girl to giggle.

"You know she didn't mean it. I'll make her make it up to you"

And Beca did. She took Legacy to the zoo with Chloe tagging along.

The victims followed the next few months but the consequences weren't as big as the first two. The least they got was their captain not talking to them for a whole week or extra laps. They got used to it after a while but did their best to avoid it. The Bellas still called her Satan Beca when it was her time. However, despite all the tyranny Beca showered over the girls, she also had the very rare soft side. Which only a few girls have fortunately witnessed.

First one was Stacie who one weekend morning after her daily jog brought the girls some treats with some coffee for her Co captains. They had just won their third ICCA championship few days ago and was still in a celebrating mood. A very grumpy Beca however was not in the mood till the strong scent of coffee filled the house. She followed the smell to the kitchen was greeted by Flo, Chloe and Stacie who looked like they were preparing breakfast. Stacie approached the grumpy brunette who was sat on the kitchen island and placed a cup of coffee beside her, "Specialty black coffee like your soul, B" Stacie grinned teasing. Beca narrowed her eyes looking back and forth at Stacie and the coffee. She got up, hugged the tall brunette and mumbled a thank you as she grabbed the coffee and took a sip of it. A content smile made its way on her face leaving Stacie with a very confused yet amused expression on her face. Chloe giggled sweetly at the sight, "Hey Stace, can you help Flo and I out so I can start making the food before the other Bellas wake up please?" She asked as she approached them to place a small kiss on Beca's cheek. "And good morning Becs." Beca blushed pretending to scowl but her lips betraying her.

The next one weirdly enough was Lily. Beca was having one of the most unfortunate days as she sat on the toilet seat and there was no more toilet paper. Her flow was strong and she was basically fuming as she sat the thinking of a way around the problem. She was in the smaller restroom downstairs with no bath and her phone was in her bedroom

"GUYS! ANYONE PASS ME DAMN TOILET PAPER !" She yelled as it was her only resort hoping one of the girls upstairs would hear. After a few minutes she was about to resign to living in the small washroom forever ( she could almost hear Chloe's voice ringing in her head, "don't be damn silly, Becs") she then heard the door unlock by itself causing her to panic looking down on her pantless self as she thought about getting murdered with blood already on her. The door however, only opened a bit revealing a pale hand holding out a roll of fresh tissue paper. The bracelets around the hand she quickly recognized as Lily. She thanked the room being small so she didn't have to get up and wobble for the tissue paper. She awkwardly reached out for the tissue and thanked Lily. The pale hand gave her a thumbs up disappearing behind the door as it closed and locked back. After the small incident, Beca claimed Lily a life saver so gave her tickets to a virtual reality experience for time traveling knowing well the girl was weird like that. Cynthia Rose was the one who witnessed her give the tickets to Lily and joked how it looked more like a drug deal. Beca gave her a small awkward hug too which caused Lily to hang on her like a koala. Cynthia Rose laughed at this taking a picture and sprinted to her bedroom fear of getting killed. Luckily for her Beca was too trapped. She finally let go after a minute or two.

'The Beca hugs' as Amy dubbed it to be was very rare. It was only saved for special occasions or during emotional turmoil like her breakup with Jesse. Also reserved for Bhloe moments as Amy insisted on calling them. It was a new month, Beca always had her period unfortunately at the first week. She woke up feeling like a beaten up apple, the excruciating pain in her abdomen and her overall morning look disgusted her. She never woke up early in the weekends but unfortunately her cramps refused to stop making it difficult to go back to sleep. There was barely any sun outside yet so she made her way downstairs and ran into Chloe who was always the first one awake. As Chloe turned around to greet the tiny Dj, small body crashed into hers and small arms quickly enveloped around her waist catching her off guard and almost falling backwards. Beca's face was in the crook of Chloe's neck, the scent of the redhead immediately calming every ounce of the brunette's body down. After a slight confused hesitation from Chloe, her heart skipping a few beats, she finally let go of the tea spoon she was holding and hug her best friend back.

"Becs, if this is how you greet me every morning when you're on your period then I'll be glad if you were on it everyday" Chloe sweetly joked as she rubbed circles on the tiny dj's back knowing very well she was in pain.

Beca scowled even if the older girl couldn't see it, "So you're basically saying you want me to bleed to death" she deadpanned.

Chloe let out a laugh, Beca could feel the vibration from her body. It made her stomach instantly feel at ease. The redhead just squeezed her tightly, "How are you feeling?"

"Like pure dinosaur shit."

"Dinosaur shit? That's new." Chloe chuckled. The sound ringing in the tiny dj's ear like music.

Chloe's grip on Beca's waist loosened a bit so she could switch their places and get back to making her not so hot tea while still having Beca in her arms, one hand stirring her drink. She took the teabag lifting it up and in a very difficult manner trying to move both herself and Beca to the nearest trashcan. Beca groaned at the movement.

"Becs. You can't sleep on me like a koala while I try to make us breakfast" The redhead joked as she placed a kiss on her head.

"5 more minutes" Beca simply mumbled. She was finding it very hard to unglue herself from the redhead. The warmth she was radiating made Beca's eyes feel heavy.

Their position was switched up again back to the original position where Chloe leaned on the counter and Beca's face still hidden in the crook of her neck. Her hot breath gave Chloe shivers making her stomach churn.

She wasn't going to lie but the feeling she had right now was beyond happiness. She loved clingy Beca. Especially since it was only reserved for her and only her. It didn't help the fact that it made her fall for her best friend even more. However, days like these gave her hope that Beca may reciprocate the same feelings she had. She wasn't going to push her though. She will say so if she did feel something. Beca was now definitely lightly snoozing on her while she was standing up, her arms now loose around her waist.

Chloe's ears perked up at the sound of the front door open and close. The intruder revealing herself as Stacie entering the kitchen about to say something but caught sight of the two. She stood there awkwardly with her mouth agape. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and offered her a small smile. She gestured her finger to her lips silencing whatever she had to say and pointed at the tiny dj sleeping in her arms. Stacie smirked widely giving Chloe a big thumbs up and a wink. Chloe lightly scoffed and winked back as she watched the taller brunette go.

She craned her neck to look at her forgotten tea at the counter. She sighed.

"Becs? Sweetie. Hey. Let's move to my room okay? Then we can sleep over there." Chloe carefully pulling away from the sleepy brunette. Beca's eyes were still closed but her face scrunched up. She tried pulling Chloe back to her but the older girl held her hands still, stifling a laugh.

"I'm not going anywhere, Becs. Just go on in my room, I'll just clean up the kitchen then we can cuddle and sleep all day if you want to."

The small dj finally opening her eyes a little raised her brow at Chloe. She saw the sincere smile on her face that always warmed Beca's heart and soul everytime. She merely nodded and headed towards the older girl's room.

Chloe took a sip of her warm tea letting out a content sigh. Maybe. Just maybe the tiny brunette had a small ounce of feeling for Chloe specifically. She was available and Jesse not being an issue anymore gave her hope. She finished her drink, washing the mug and made her way to her room.

Beca was sat up on Chloe's bed, her back against the bed frame thinking how the older girl's room always smelled like being in a meadow full of flowers. She hated being on her period. It made her feel a lot more than she allowed herself too and couldn't control it in anyway. The way she clung onto Chloe, how she perfectly fit and how good the redhead's hand felt as she soothed her back causing her to fall asleep because of how comfortable she was. Chloe always had that effect on her. She felt comfortable, calm and as if she belonged to her. Even when she was dating Jesse, he never made her feel as comfortable as Chloe did. Sure she felt secure but it was a different effect on her. If Jesse was a shelter then Chloe was a sanctuary. Somewhere she could be at peace, somewhere she felt understood and it was okay just to be. Chloe was always there by her side supporting her through everything, making her want to be a better person and keeping her in check despite her shitty personality. Her best friend who she would do anything in the world for. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden dip of the bed under her. Chloe somehow already entered the room while Beca was lost in her thoughts.

"You know, Becs if you keep thinking hard with your face like that, your scowl is gonna get stuck on your face" the redhead teased as she settled on the bed beside Beca.

Beca frowned at her but the corner of her lips twitched up into a smile. Chloe giggled at this and loving how cute the small dj was. She placed a quick kiss on her cheek grinning as she slid further down her sheets. It was only 7 in the morning, the sun only about to rise and honestly she was pretty sleepy too. Beca quickly mirrored her actions till she was now face to face with her best friend. She thought it was always crazy how Chloe's smile seem to radiate so strongly on her. Like going out to the beach on a sunny day and the pleasant, warm feeling of the sun with the cool breeze on your skin sending shivers from your back to your neck and down your arms.

Beca noticed she was staring way too long at her best friend so she cleared her throat and tried to look away. She felt like she needed to say something though. Some things she had to admit.

"I..hm. uh. Just wanted to say thank you." It was kind of a soft whisper like she was telling a secret. Chloe watched Beca closely urging her to continue with question in her eyes.

The brunette sighed and finally looked in the striking blue crystal orbs right in front of her.

"Thank you for.. you know putting up with me and stuff. I'm not exactly the nicest person around. I can be really fucking rude to the Bellas. And I feel bad. I really do. But I just don't know how to control all this anger.. and irritation."

Beca scoffed lightly at herself but Chloe knew she wasn't done talking, "probably all the pent up anger I bottled since I was younger and now it's just ready to explode from my tiny body."

The redhead let out a soft giggle.

"But seriously. You've been there to keep me from killing anyone. For keeping in check coz of my stubborn ass. For always being on my side. For being utterly amazing. And for just.. uh. Being you. So yea.. i dont think I say it enough or say it at all. But thank you, Chlo. For everything."

The soft and sincere look on the brunette's face made Chloe melt. She watched closely how she struggled saying all her feelings out. Times like these she always appreciated the effort Beca took to expressed what she truly felt. She saw the tension building up in the air due to her lack of response and decided to make the topic lighter for the brunette.

"You sound like you're proposing to me, Becs." The older girl joked but her glassy eyes and smile was enough to show her she heard and took in everything the dj said.

Beca simply rolled her eyes with a grin on her face.

"So you're finally admitting verbally that you don't mind and actually like my presence huh?"

It was supposed to be a mere tease but Chloe saw how Beca's expression fell, her eye brows furrowed and suddenly gazing deeper in her eyes.

"No." Beca finally said firmly. It confused the older girl who was now worried what was up with the sudden tension.

"I don't just like your presence..."

Chloe could suddenly hear her own heartbeat in her ears and her shaky breath coming out slowly as she stared into Beca's piercing steel blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she finally heard what the brunette was trying to tell her.

" I like you. "

It was below a whisper. Chloe completely missed the look of worry and nervousness that flashed across Beca's face at the lack of response from the redhead. The words echoed in Chloe's head as she blinked blankly at the tiny brunette. Just as Beca could feel the brim of tears ready to come out of her eyes, the redhead finally registered and accepted that this wasn't a dream. A megawatt smile spread on her face reaching her now very glassy eyes as she pulled Beca closer cupping her cheeks and tugged their faces till their lips met.

Okay. Maybe Beca didn't hate being on her period. She suddenly felt all her senses heightened as she felt the redhead soft lips on her own. Instantly aware of every touch of the older girl's fingers getting tangled up in her hair, the way her tongue slid across her bottom lip asking for entry. How they deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing on each others, causing a moan to erupt from Chloe that made Beca's stomach twist into pleasant knots and her core suddenly throbbing making her squeeze her legs tightly together.

When they finally let go completely out of breath, eyes still heavy lidded and lips now glistening and swollen, Beca let out an airy laugh.

"You know I was almost sure you were going to turn my ass down" the tiny dj admitted, her voice now husky which filled Chloe's thoughts of never ending kink.

She scoffed at the brunette, "After all I've done to be around you, you thought I was going to turn you down?"

Beca's face softened suddenly looking vulnerable. "Well... coz you're Chloe. I'm just Beca"

Chloe let out a sigh as she smooth her thumb on the tiny dj's cheek. " you're right. You are just Beca. But you are the Beca Mitchell. My best friend that I've liked for years and never would've thought I had a chance for this day to come. I guess the aca gods finally heard me."

Beca smiled softly at that. She leaned in to give the redhead a gentle lingering kiss. "I'm never gonna get tired of that."

Chloe beamed, the twinkle in her eyes getting brighter. She bit the insides of her cheeks to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Because if she was, she better not wake up.

Beca scooted closer placing her head on the redhead's chest and wrapping her arms on her stomach. Chloe reached behind Beca and enveloped her arm around the brunette holding her close. They have cuddled before but that moment for both of them. It felt more important. It felt more precious. As they both drifted to sleep, the secure arms holding each other was an unspoken promise that they will never let go.

 **A/N: Sorry for the mistakes. Didnt really triple check for grammar or spelling errors. Just needed to write the idea out. Hope you guys enjoyed ! (:**

 ** _ps: i posted this on the phone app so it may look weird if you're reading from browser_**.


End file.
